Modern aircraft include a number of control surfaces and actuators therefor. In order to maintain control over an aircraft during flight, it is important to have accurate information regarding the position of the control surfaces. Determination of a control surface position is typically accomplished by determining the position of the actuator for the surface. The aircraft environment presents a number of serious problems in relation to position sensing systems. Since changes in the control surface positions can have high rates of acceleration, the sensing system must be capable of withstanding high accelerations and maintaining accuracy when subjected to such accelerations. The system must also be able to operate under severe pressure and temperature conditions and in the presence of contaminants. The area around the control surfaces and the actuators typically has a high level of film and particle contaminants. The problem is especially severe when the actuator is immersed in hydraulic fluid. All of these operating and environmental conditions make it very difficult to design a sensing system that will remain reliable and accurate over a reasonable usable life. In addition, an aircraft sensing system is subject to the ever present need to minimize the weight of the system and the space it requires. Another factor that is especially of concern in relation to military aircraft is that the sensing system remain operable in the presence of electromagnetic interference (EMI) and electromagnetic pulses (EMP).